This application relates to an improved array of filter elements in a continuous or intermittent self-cleaning filter screen for removal of suspended solids from a fluid stream.
In the past, each of the generally flat filter element or filter arm were shaped and constructed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,678 and 3,615,022.